Immortal Love
by devilstarkitty13
Summary: A cute little scene between Inuyasha and Kagome, please read and reveiw! flames welcome!


**Immortal Love**

**By: devilstarkitty13**

"Love…it really doesn't describe what I feel with you…call it crazy…call it weird…but I just have so much love for you…it just can't be called love anymore…it has to be something more…like when you hate something so much you can loathe or detest it…why can't there be a word to extremely love something…or someone…for if there was I'd use it all the time with you…to maybe touch the tip of the iceberg of the emotions that I have for you…when I hear your name…I smile in happiness…whenever I hear your voice…my heart fills with joy…whenever I see you…my eyes adore every inch of you even though I know every inch that I can see already…whenever you kiss me…I feel as if I never want you to leave my stop…whenever you hold me against you…my skin sings in pleasure…whenever my own skin touches yours…shivers of delight tingle around the point of contact to spread throughout my body and to finally leave me breathless…and craving more…and more of you…even though I know that I'll always have you…I get greedy and never want to let you go…I never want any other girl to see you…the way that I do…a respectful, gracious, attractive, charming, desirable, young gentleman…that makes me feel like an angel and goddess every time you look at me…or talk to me…you may have this air around you of being a big tough guy with all your friends…but…sorry to say…I can see right through it…I can see the tenderness nestled underneath you armor…and it breaks through every time I see you…no matter who's around…where we're at…or even how our days were…whenever we see each other…our days become better already…just seeing you smile at me…almost makes me faint in pure bliss…knowing that…that smile is only made by my presence…and only for me…makes me quiver and quake in your presence…you might not be able to tell…but inside…I'm always burning with excitement…but all I can do back…is smile…although I want to do so many more things…but all I know that is certain…is that I love you with all my heart…every beat of it thumps in your name…everyday spent without you is like a slow painful death…so every time I see you I try and make it last…even though you're already in my heart…I still like to know that you're still there and I can snuggle with …to kiss…and to just…be with for the rest of my life…"

Kagome sighed and closed her English book. That poem always made her sigh in the love that this woman must have shared for the man that she love. But what made it so bittersweet was that the man that this woman wanted to give it to died that night. The woman was so heartbroken by it that she killed herself this poem slowly floating away from her fingers to lie under her body as she swung from a tree, a noose around her neck, her lover's grave beneath her also.

Kagome rested her head against the sacred tree, staring up to the leaves of the great tree. Light filtered through the green leaves making the ground shimmer in patterns of golden sunlight and bright green from the sun seeing through the leaves, the pattern changing every moment from the wind blowing through the branches and Kagome's hair. Kagome closed her eyes, the sunlight filtering through her eyelids still, the wind ruffling her hair and in her notebook sitting next to her, the birds chirping above her and children laughing from the village a little ways away, and the smell of Spring in the air-fresh dirt and rain, cold refreshing rain, clung around Kagome like a sweet smelling drug, never leaving her, and she didn't want it to. She wanted this smell to stay with her for all her days, so when she was on her death bed she could think of days like this and be able to live in a beautiful place like this for the rest of her days.

Kagome opened her chocolate eyes again, to stare up into the branches. Slowly bringing her eyes up she followed up the gray-brown trunk out to the branches and twigs, to come out the green leaves and buds to come to a red clad leg. She followed the muscled leg to meet its twin, bent at the knee, then the hips, well tones stomach, arms folded behind a head, silver hair, floating in the wind and a face with a smirk, a fang out of the left corner of the mouth and the beautiful golden eyes closed onto the world, for now. Kagome smiled slightly, this was the man that she would probably write a poem like this for. Maybe not as good, but it doesn't matter, if you love the man enough you could be the worst writer, your love for the man will show through the words and their meaning will come through to show your love for him.

Kagome sighed again, and bought her gaze out to look out to the tree across the clearing from her. She looked down onto her book again, and opened up again.

"Love…it really doesn't describe what I feel with you…"

'Well if that isn't hitting the nail on the head, I don't know what is…' Kagome thought as she laughed dryly. She brought her gaze up again and nearly screamed in surprise.

Inuyasha was crouching in front of her.

"Don't do that please!" Kagome said as she brought her hand up and placed it over her heart.

"What are you reading?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned forward to peer at the book that was still open up to the poem.

"A poem about love." Kagome said as she sighed. "And it's so sad."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Because," Kagome began then scooted her butt over so he could sit next to her, he took the invitation and sat down next to her to have Kagome put the front cover on his lap and the back cover on hers, the spine resting on their bent knees, which were touching, "she wrote this beautiful poem for the one that she loved and that night he died. She was so heart broken that she killed herself by hanging herself from a tree, above her lover's grave and she had the poem in her hand, and it floated to land on top of the ground on top of the coffin that was only six feet below it."

"Well that was stupid of her." Inuyasha said with a snort.

Kagome looked at him confused. "Why's that?"

"Because if she really loved the guy than she would have lived her life the way that he wanted her to. He would have wanted her to live happily, even without him, even no matter how hard it is, you at least have to try." Inuyasha said with sadness in his voice.

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "How-?" Kagome began.

"I felt like I would die without my mom but I stayed a live for her. For I knew that she would want me to stay alive and be the best I can be even with her gone." Inuyasha said sadly.

"And "I think she would be very proud of you." Kagome said.

Inuyasha turned his head to his right to look at the smiling girl. "You really think so?" He asked hopeful.

"I don't think so," Kagome said, making Inuyasha look at her, "I know so." She smiled bigger.

Inuyasha smirked back and shook his head. "You're smile is too contagious."

"Then why aren't you smiling?" Kagome asked as she lightly pushed him.

"Feh." He simply said.

"Of course." Kagome said playfully as she rolled her eyes. She started to pull her book off of his lap when Inuyasha's hand came out and brought it over to his own lap.

He hunched over it and started reading. Kagome smiled in delight.

'He might not know it, but that's how I feel right down to the very core of my soul, and something tells me it isn't going away anytime soon…' Kagome thought as a wind brushed past both of the teens to swirl around them and slowly make its way across the land again.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Howdie! This is my first Inuyasha one-shot! I know it probably really sucks because I just wrote it like two minutes ago…he he but just to let you people know, the poem that is in this, I wrote it. So please don't make fun of it okay? I wrote it to my boyfriend and he loved it so if you don't XP on you! Ha ha well please review and let me know how bad this sucked! Thank you!


End file.
